


Your Smile Is Proof that the Best Things In Life are Free

by BlondestBrunetteEver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is super cute and loves Dean, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondestBrunetteEver/pseuds/BlondestBrunetteEver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas isn't exactly sure how the whole compliment thing works, but he does know that Dean means a lot to him and he wants Dean to know just how special he is, because he deserves that and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Smile Is Proof that the Best Things In Life are Free

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were reading posts on this tumblr blog called Daily Odd Compliment, and we both agreed that we could see Cas saying things like that to Dean. So I wrote a one shot about it. None of the compliments Cas gives Dean are made by me. Credits to Daily Odd Compliment. Check the blog out. It's really cute.

   Cas had a hard time figuring out humans, even though he had been alive for many years and even had a human experience for a few months. He couldn’t understand why they did things, like betray people who were supposed to be their best friends, or did things for no reason even though they had to face consequences for doing it, such as committing crimes. He supposed he would never find the appeal of any of that stuff, no matter how long he would ever be human, but he did want to know how one aspect of human life worked.

    He was confused about compliments. From what he could gather, compliments showed others what you thought about them and helped make them feel good. He didn’t understand why humans valued what others thought of them so much, but he wasn’t going to judge. The whole thing of humans finding someone and liking the way they look and talk and being like “Hey I chose you to take out to dinner so we can converse and maybe have physical contact” was pretty strange, but Cas kind of liked it. It was cute.

    But compliments. He wasn’t exactly sure what compliments were correct to say  because what if you told somebody that you liked their eyes but they hated their eyes and it back fired? What if you said you liked their blue shirt but it wasn’t blue to them and more of a purple? What if they wondered why you were even talking to them? He knew he shouldn’t worry about those things, but when he looked at Dean he got really nervous and his stomach did flip flops and he suddenly had a lot to say. Which prompted him to give Dean a compliment, the first one he had ever given, and he was pretty proud of it because it said everything he thought.

    Dean walked out in a really nice shirt that made his eyes look extra green and Cas really liked the way Dean’s freckles looked because it reminded him of the human saying about freckles being angel kisses and he wanted to try that out one day and see if that was true and all of a sudden Cas couldn’t keep his mouth shut and said, “Sometimes when I see you, I get so excited that my words can’t keep up with my thoughts, so I panic and say something dumb like, ‘This carpet is super soft. I like this carpet,’ when really, the carpet is just okay.”

    Dean looked at Cas for a few seconds, eyes wide and his head tilted to the side. Then, Dean broke out into a smile, Cas’ favorite because it was Dean’s real smile and not the one he used after he had spent a late night working or when he was close to his breaking point and was just trying to keep it together for show. Cas liked that he could make Dean smile a real smile and be happy. “Thanks Cas. And I’m sure that carpet is more than just okay. It deserves more credit than you give it,” Dean said.

    “I’ll try my best,” Cas replied, secretly happy Dean liked what he told him. He should try the compliment thing more.

    A few days later, Dean walked into the kitchen in the bunker, hair still wet and dripping down his face. Cas assumed that he had just taken a shower, because he really did smell amazing. He smiled, remembering how Dean kept his trench coat and how after he got it back it smelled amazing and he kind of wished that his coat could smell like that. It was a nice memory, and he would like that back. Dean had this amazing musky scent to him that Cas adored, and so Cas said to Dean, “I wish more things smelled like you. Like all of my clothes. Or some of my clothes, and also my pillow.”

    “You can borrow some of my shampoo Cas. I wouldn’t mind,” Dean replied smiling at Cas, totally missing the point. Cas nodded to Dean, kind of upset he didn’t get the compliment. Cas really liked that one too. As he stared at the muscly freckled back of his Dean, Cas knew he had to try just a little bit harder. He would practice his compliments in the mirror and hopefully not get flustered when he saw Dean and forget his lines and show Dean what he meant to Cas.

    Cas continued with the compliments, saying, “Your smile is proof that the best things in life are free,” when Dean was laughing at a movie he was watching, and telling Dean, “Being with you is like being in a library. I just want to say so much, but I can’t,” when Dean did something so ridiculous and adorable that only he could pull it off because he was Dean Winchester, center of his universe. Dean said that he especially liked when Cas said, “I think you’d make a great president because you’d make outrageous declarations like, ‘Free pie for everyone!’ And that would actually probably make you a terrible president, but the people would love you. And sometimes that’s just as important.” Each day he was getting better and better with his compliments, and he figured that maybe he had it all figured out.

    And then one day, Dean was in a bad mood. And when Dean was in a bad mood, nothing was right. The bunker was too quiet, except for the occasional muttered curse word. The atmosphere of the whole place was just not warm and open, much like Dean on a good day, and he tried to stay out of Dean’s way because Dean was a person who liked to do things alone. He grew up handling all of his habits on his own, so that was all he had ever known. Cas wanted to tell Dean that he would be there to help him, that he had been so strong for too long and that Cas never wanted him to be sad, but he decided that Dean would probably listen to him better if he wasn’t having a bad day.

    But then Cas heard a glass shattering and he went into the kitchen that Dean had sulked into to see what happened. His hunter was standing with his back to the counter, hands gripping the edge of it, knuckles turning white they were so stretched and tense. His head was tilted to the floor, probably wishing that he was anywhere else but where he was. A broken water glass laid on the floor in a puddle of water, and whether Dean knocked it down accidently or pushed it off the counter in anger, Cas didn’t know.

    Cas cleaned up the water and glass fairly quickly, not acting like Dean was there, giving him the space that he needed. Cas wasn’t exactly sure what to say, not sure what was bothering Dean, but he looked at the figure of Dean that was bent into a comma his head was tilted so low, and figured that he needed a little pick me up. Not looking at Dean, for fear he would be mad and he wasn’t going to say the right thing, Cas put the broken glass into the trash bag and said, “I just want you to smile at me, and pay attention to me, and tell me funny stories, and cheer me up when I am feeling down, and I don’t think that is asking for too much because I believe in you. You’re my hero. So, just because you are having a bad day, you should know that I think you can do whatever you want, even if that did sound a little selfish and a lot better in my head.” Dean didn’t say anything for a long time, and Cas began to worry he said the wrong thing, and he was scared to turn away from the garbage but when he finally did, he turned to see Dean standing straight up, a blinding smile on his face.

    “Why do you always know what to say?” Dean asked. “Where do you come up with these things? When did my nerdy angel get this smooth?”

    “I don’t think I’ve changed much Dean. I’m just saying what is on my mind,” Cas replied. “I mean every word I say. I really want to tell you how much I like you, but then you’d know,” Cas said.

    “If you’re scared to tell me, then why don’t you just show me?” Dean asked and pulled Cas closer and pressed a kiss to his lips. The top of Cas’ lip was caught between Dean’s two lips, fitting like it was meant to be there all along. Dean had his hand on Cas’ face, softly brushing over it in a comforting way. It was much softer and gentle than his kiss with Meg and more exciting than his kiss with the reaper. It was different and Cas liked it. There was something about the kiss that was a little shy and unsure, Cas thought that it was probably because they were best friends who were now kissing each other and of course that would be a little awkward. But it felt right.

    They broke apart, a real Dean smile spread across the hunter’s face, and Cas knew Dean had really wanted that to happen. “Sometimes you are the most difficult person to deal with. But other than that, I think you’re pretty perfect,” Cas said, breaking the silence.

    Dean laughed aloud and his smile seemed to stretch even wider. “Don’t ever change Cas. You’re too damn perfect.” And with that Dean closed the gap between him and Cas once more, smiling into the kiss.


End file.
